


Waking Up

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two responses to Pam's "Waking Up" challenge. The task was to write a ficlet about a character waking up, preferably with or because of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**I Don't Like Mondays: Bellick**

_”Hey, Bellick! Bellick, let's see some blood in there!”_

_Inmates are jeering and shouting as he enters the cell. Their voices echo off the walls and ceiling, and Brad just can't wait to get his hands on that skinny-ass redneck._

_“Bellick.” The outline of Bagwell's shirt gives away his position. The lights are out, but the stretched, white fabric catches what little light there is. Somewhere to Brad's right, a scared whimper tells him Bagwell's toy is awake and cowering in the top bunk._

_“Since when did you start giving your bitches top bunk, Bagwell?” Brad asks, moving closer to the murderer._

_“Since I got too lazy to move for a blow,” Bagwell answers, grinning. Brad can see his yellowed teeth in the darkness._

_“Well, now you'll just have to,” Brad snarls, “because you're going to the SHU.”_

_Bagwell stirs. “It's past curfew, boss. Shouldn' I be lyin' prettily in my bed?”_

_Brad snorts. “Like you would be. We found your blade on one of the stiffs after the riot, Bagwell. You're going in. Now move.”_

_Shrugging, Bagwell saunters out of his cell, throwing one last order at his cell mate. “Now you behave yourself, Daisy.”_

_The cell mate gives an answering sound of horror, but remains still in his top bunk. Outside the cell, some other COs flank Bagwell and move towards the SHU. Brad steps further into the cell to poke the shivering cell mate with his baton._

_“Get down here,” he hisses, knowing Bagwell has broken this one good. The frightened boy slips quickly down and stands before him, barely visible in the darkness of the cell._

_The boy's pretty good looking. “I know why Bagwell's keeping you,” he says to the boy. Brad is enjoying every minute of this. “But with him in the SHU, who's going to protect you at night? Oh dear, you might even get a new, scary cell mate!”_

_The boy's lip quivers. It's too dark in the cell to see but Brad feels it._

_“I can help you out,” he says to the boy; softly enough that the other inmates won't hear him, but loudly enough that the boy shies away as Brad brings their faces closer. “You're gonna be fucked raw anyway, con. It might as well be by me as by Avocado over in 38.”_

_The kid makes an inarticulate noise of protest, but Brad ignores him. He holds him against the bunk by pressing his baton against the con's neck and deliberately breathes into his ear._

_“Please,” the frightened con whispers, and Brad is about to get fully hard against him, and –_

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep - _twang_.

“Brad!”

“Hngh.”

“Brad, you need to get up, you're late.”

“Yes, mom. Just give me two minutes, will you?”

“Okay, dear. Eggs and bacon or just toast?”

Fuck, he hated Monday mornings.

 

**Waking Teddy: T-Bag/Maytag**

Hot. Wet. Persistent. Something was making sleeping increasingly difficult. That something being located somewhere in the vicinity of his morning erection. T-Bag groaned and forced his eyes open, looking disorientate around.

“Boi, did I say I wanted ya to open your mouth?”

Mischievous, blue eyes looked up at him. “Your cock did,” Maytag purred before delving back to his self-appointed task. T-Bag smiled and spread his legs, giving his boy easier access. This one was trained good; since that very first night, he'd been more than eager to do as he was told.

And he was good at what he was told to do. Maytag had bottom bunk, but this morning – like some others – he had crawled up before T-Bag woke up to join him, or when the older man wanted company. Or like now, when he was insistently tonguing the underside of T-Bag's cock while the heat of his mouth worked wonders on the older man's morning mood.

“Good boi,” T-Bag said, slapping the eager mouth away. “But I can think o' better ways to rid myself o' this lil' distraction. Roll over.”

No hesitation, no fight. T-Bag liked them like this; submissive and well-trained. And eager, willing and tight. So fucking _tight_. T-Bag groaned into the younger man's neck as he pushed inside him, no preparation or lubrication in play. Maytag whimpered underneath him, making T-Bag think of a thousand delicious sounds that mouth made.

“Now you be quiet,” T-Bag panted, biting aggressively at Maytag's neck. “Quiet, boi!”

Maytag bit back his whimpers, pressing his face down into the pillow to strangle them. T-Bag recognized the sounds of pain, but knew the boy was close to coming. He always was when he whimpered like that.

Ignoring Maytag's pleasure in favour of his own, T-Bag thrust harder into the warm body in his bunk; thrust harder until he moaned softly with completion and came inside Maytag. He moved languorously in and out of the boy a few more times, as if to drive home a point, then pulled out. He didn't notice until Maytag slid back into his own bunk that the boy had already come, too.

“Well, now – we'll be needin' to get them sheets washed, won't we,” T-Bag said, inhaling the scent of sex and power. “Ya know I don't like it when ya soil my sheets, Maytag.”

Maytag squirmed on his bunk. It would be rough the following night. Every time he came in T-Bag's bunk, the sex got more abusive the next night. But he didn't mind. He liked it with a bit of pain.

T-Bag knew that. He knew the boy sometimes woke him up like that just to let him spill onto his sheet, guaranteeing himself a roughing up at night. And he liked giving it to the younger man. It was as simple as marking his turf, and much more effective than leaving bruises and welts.

Not to mention, it was a hell of a way to wake up!


End file.
